Encoders are used in industrial motion and position sensing applications, such as motor control devices, fluid flow control devices, and motion sensing and control devices. Consumer applications include such devices as computer printers, disk drives, card readers, and ticket dispensers.
Rotary encoders, also referred to as angular position encoders, are used for measuring the rotary motion of a shaft over one or a plurality of revolutions. In conjunction with gear racks or worm-gear spindles, rotary encoders can also be used to measure linear motion.
Rotary encoders receive an operating voltage from electrical connecting cables. Measuring signals are tapped off, and routed to a processing electronic device. To facilitate attachment of different types of connecting cables to a rotary encoder, a connector is provided at the encoder. A strain relief device is frequently provided for the purpose of relieving strain between the cable and the encoder, e.g., between the cable and a connector of the encoder.
Existing strain relieving devices are believed to be supplied in two general configurations-both of which include strain relief devices that are separate components from the encoder. In the first configuration, the encoder is supplied with the connecting cable already attached to the encoder and strain relieved. In the second configuration, there is no cable attached to the encoder and the strain relief is attached after the connecting cable has been attached to the encoder.
There is believed to be a need for an encoder that includes a strain relief device that is integral with a cover of the encoder. Such a device permits the cover/strain relief device to be installed by a customer and additional steps are not necessarily required to strain relieve the connecting cable.